The World Clearly Doesn't Want Them to Get Laid
by PhantomAvenger
Summary: OTP Prompts: Imagine your OTP being walked in on every single time they try to get it on.


The first time the boys decided to take the next step in their relationship was just after barbecue at Steve's, the team having left twenty minutes ago. The two had spent the evening skirting around each other, light flirting and slightly more intimate touches between the two than before.

Steve had the Danny pinned to the kitchen counter, the two having been cleaning up before Steve made his move. He worked the knot in shorter man's tie he was always wearing, removing it before depositing it somewhere behind the two before fumbling with the buttons on his partner's shirt. At the sight of the smooth pale column Steve latched his lips to it sucking and nipping, pulling a moan from Danny who sunk his fingers in the other man's hair.

Growling, the SEAL finished removing the shirt before grabbing the detective under the thighs and hauling him up and onto the counter behind him, lining up their hips and thrusting.

A throat cleared behind him and Steve jerked back and looked at Chin standing in the doorway to the kitchen, shock written across his face. Behind him Danny was shifting, trying to hide his embarrassment at the situation. After taking a moment to compose himself Chin cleared his throat, "I forgot my phone on the table. So I'll just be- I'll just show myself out. Enjoy your evening." And with that the man was gone.

Steve turned back to Danny, put his head on his shoulder and sighed. Mood ruined.

….

The second time around had been after a rather grueling case. A woman's body had been found in a car burned alive and it brought up memories of Doris's death, despite the farce that it was. The team supposedly left and were off to do their own thing. Kono was hitting the waves before heading home to Adam, Chin was off somewhere, and Lou was off to have a daddy-daughter dinner with Samantha, something about teens needing to do so every once in a while.

Danny was finishing up paper work, Steve sitting on the side of the desk watching. After a short while Danny put down the pen, the rest could wait until tomorrow, and looked up at the SEAL, "so do you always watch people while they work or am I just special?"

A smile crossed his face, "oh you are definitely something special alright," the smile morphed into a smirk and he leaned forward into Danny's space, "you know, I could show you just how special you are."

"Oh yeah Army boy, and what have you got?" Just as Steve opened his mouth another voice spoke, "Can't you boys find a room other than here? Ain't nobody wants to see that." Grover stood at the doorway for a moment before walking across the bullpen and into another office, scrounging through the desk before grabbing what he was there for and headed back out the the way he came.

….

Danny had his hand shoved down the front of Steve's cargos, intent of getting the man off quick, the rest of the team just outside on the lanai where they and the team had been sitting around the table having a few beers. Danny' s had his hand on Steve's thigh under the table, rubbing his hand along it teasingly. Steve leaned over, voice low and heavy in Danny's ear, "you, inside. Now."

The two excused themselves under the guise of getting more snacks and fresh beer and stumbled there way into the dining area, Danny quickly making way with the button and fly and plunging his hand in.

"I wish I'd brought my phone in with me to take pictures," Danny jumped and pulled his hand back like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Steve's head fell backwards and groaned. Kono was standing between them and the kitchen, her face delighted. "No please, don't mind me! Please continue," Her face held a look of mischief, nothing good ever coming from it. It's the same look Steve himself got when he was planning something insane.

She snagged a beer from the fridge, smirk still adorning her face as she went back out to the others. The boys were going to die at this rate from sexual frustration alone.

….

The other times fell horribly short compared to the horror that was the fourth time being caught. When parents tell stories about how their kids have walked in on them you sit there and think 'that'll never happen to me.'

It was a Grace weekend, she and Danny opting to stay at Steve's for the night so Grace could swim on the private beach in the morning. The two men waited an hour after sending the young teen off to bed, deciding long enough had passed before turning in themselves.

The detective had his hands sunk into the SEAL's hair, moaning as he was watched Steve's mouth go to work on his cock. He'd been so wrapped up in the sensation that he didn't hear the door opening until too late, they'd forgotten to lock it. A blood curdling scream tore through the room as his daughter stood at the door, hand clenching the knob. Steve was up and moved off Danny in a flash, both men grabbing for the sheets to cover themselves.

A look of horror was stuck on the teen's face at the sight of her Danno and Uncle Steve before she bolted and the guest bedroom door slammed shut. Danny put his face in his hands and sighed deeply before getting up and gathering a pair of board shorts and a solid shirt from Steve's drawer to dress. Time for damage control.


End file.
